Forever in Your Arms
by Sacha Michaelis
Summary: Claude is going to propose to her and there going to get married! This story is for a friend but others can enjoy it too! Hope you like it everbody and sorry for any Claude OOCness


**Okay this story is for one of my best friends, Honeyfern! Claude and Honeyfern have been together for a while now in another story and I decided it would be awesome if they got married! So here I am writing when he proposed to her and their wedding night. Hope you like it Honeyfern and any other fellow readers who happened to stumble upon this story.**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters**

_**-FYI; this is all in Honeyfern's point of view-**_

Claude and I have been together for a long time now. And along the way I feel madly and deeply in love with him. His absolutely perfect, from his handsome features to his well-mannered personality then finally to his very rare but loving smile. He face is stoic most of the time but I can see deep inside those radiant golden orbs of his that he loves me just as much.

Tonight were going on another date. And like always where or what we're doing is a surprise. Even so every night we spend together is one I'll never forget. All of the dates we've been on have normally been fairly elegant and romantic. I try to dress properly, wearing a dress that is formal but not too formal. Though compared to Claude my features seem plain and boring. With my olive skin, sky blue eyes and milky long brown hair. I guess you could call me pretty but I don't know I feel really ordinary compared to him.

Letting out a sigh I look over the outfit I've picked out for tonight. It's a light blue mid-thigh dress, white frost design on the top and bottom part of the dress, a silky dark blue ribbon that ties to a delicate bow in the back, and finally pair regular ocean blue flats. I picked blue because it goes well against my olive skin and compliments my sky blue eyes. Applying make-up which consists of dark blue eye shadow, slight eye liner, massacre to bring out my eyes, and lip gloss because lip stick stains everything. The only jewelry I have on is a silver necklace that has a gorgeous silver snow flake attached to it. And lastly but certainly not least I did my hair. I decided to curl my hair this time but leave my side bangs straightened.

Giving a nod of approval at my overall appearance in the mirror I hear a loud but gentle knock at my front door. Quickly but steadily running over to my front door and straighten out my dress. Taking a deep breath I slowly open the door.

When the door fully opens it reveals my very loving boyfriend, Claude. His wearing a black and white suit with a red tie with his usual black dress shoes which goes well with his rectangular glasses. I smile softly up at him. I step outside with him under the beautiful night sky. He takes my hand as we descend down the front yard steps.

Like a true gentleman he opens the car door for me and I carefully climb in. Shutting the door behind me he goes to the other side and gets in himself. The locking sound of the car is heard as we drive off. The car is silent and I decided to speak up.

"You look handsome tonight."

I keep my gaze down towards my lap. I feel the car come to stop as we reach a red light. I hear a soft chuckle escape his lips. I'm a little taken back because normally he never laughs, smiles, or anything really. But still I've been with him long enough to know Claude definitely has emotions even if he is meant to be cold hearted demon.

Suddenly my face is brought up to so that my eyes are looking into his. His cupping my face is his gloved hands.

"I'm nothing compared to your radiant beauty," Claude sweetly says

My face lights up a bright red and I'm relieved when the traffic light flashes green. Looking out the window I try to make my face return to its normal olive color. '_Even after all this time we've been together, the simplest compliments make my heart beat fast. And what's even worse is that he can probably hear it with his demonic super hearing,' _I mentally sigh and continue look at the passing buildings.

The rest of the drive is in silence until we reach our destination. It's a restaurant called De La Rosa and it looks absolutely beautiful. It has a blue navy roof, the walls are cream, and there are large windows to the side showing the people inside, several flowers and plants scattered around the front, the sign is written in cursive and is placed neatly on top of the navy blue roof.

The inside looks just as beautiful, a crystal chandelier hanging in the middle of the restaurant, each table has a silky white cloth draped over it, a candle in the center, navy blue napkins with shiny silverware positioned perfectly on it, wave carvings on the ledges, and everyone is dressed formally, and even the waiters look well-mannered and proper. Claude always did have good taste when it comes to picking out places for our dates.

We walk up to the front desk and a woman with dirty blonde hair, emerald green eyes, and who looks about twenty to thirty years old is behind the front desk and looks up with a bright smile on.

"Yes, what can I do for you today?"

"Reservation for Faustus"

The woman looks over a list and gives a simple nod after verifying.

"This way Sir," she says walking to the part of the restaurant that is outside. There is only one table set up so I take it Claude made a private reservation. Flowers and flowers are surrounding us, all different colors and the moon, star lit stars, and calming night sky make the place more outstanding.

We are both seated and given our menus.

"Someone will be with you shortly to take your order, please enjoy your night here"

The woman did a slight bow and left. I watched her retreating figure and when she was out of sight I turned my attention back to Claude.

"This place looks beautiful," I say looking at the flowers around us again

"I'm glad you like it"

"Yeah"

Eyes scanning over the menu, I try to pick something that isn't too expensive. But right now that seems impossible, all the prices are pretty high and I'm starting to feel guilty. Pushing those depressing thoughts out of my head I finally decide what I want to order.

"Have you decided what you want?" Claude asks as I put my menu down.

"I was going to get the Lobster Newburg but if it's too expensive then I can just-"

"Honeyfern," he says sternly

I stop talking and wait for him to continue.

"Money doesn't matter I just want you to be happy"

"O-okay, thank you,"

I say shyly, once again averting my gaze somewhere besides his eyes. I hear footsteps and look to the side to see a waiter who looks similar to the last one but slightly younger. She even has the same big smile.

"Hi, I'm Rose and I'll be your waiter for tonight, are you ready to order?" she says a little too cheery

"Yes, she will have the Lobster Newburg and I will have the Delmonico Potatoes," Claude responds before I can even process what she just asked. I'm amazed by how composed and sophisticated he can be sometimes.

"If that is all, I will be back shortly with your food" Rose walks off to get us our food and we are left alone. I gaze up at the moon and the very many stars above us and close my eyes and clasp my hands in prayer as a shooting star flies by. My wish is that Claude and I will be together for long time and that our love will only blossom not crumble away in the wind. I open my eyes when I am done with my wish. A smile appears on my face at the thought of me and Claude being together forever.

"What did you wish for?" Claude asks curiously

"I can't tell you, or it might come true!" I say stubbornly

"Oh I see, I didn't know humans had such a belief"

Before I could retort, Rose come up to our table with our meals nicely made. My mouth practically waters at the smell of the lobster.

"If there anything you need just give me call and I'll come as quick as possible"

After Rose leaves I try to eat slowly and properly so not to embarrass myself. The meal is delicious and by the time I'm done I'm pretty full.

"Thanks, again…for tonight I've had a really great time"

"There's one more thing before we go" "Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Come," he says holding out his hand to me. I gently take it and follow him where ever we're going. My eyes widen when see where we've stopped. It's a gazebo wrapped in white lights that shine gorgeously. We walk up the couple of the steps, into the center and Claude lets go of my hand.

"What are we doing here?" I question looking around us

"Just close your eyes" I do as am told and hear the ruffling and opening of something. I'm curious to see what the surprise is but what happens next is not what I was suspecting, at all!

"Open," he says softly

I slowly open my eyes and gasp when I see the black case with a drop dead beautiful diamond silver ring in the middle. Claude is one knee and before I can say anything he asks,

"Honeyfern, will you marry me?"

Tears of joy are rolling down my cheeks and I'm at loss of words. My mind finally manages an answer and I stutter out,

"Y-yes, y-yes, yes, yes, a thousand time yes!"

He stands up and slips the ring on my finger. I observe my hand out and smile at how it matches me so well. The night ends in passionate kiss and I feel like the happiest girl in the world.

* * *

**-Two weeks later-**

Today I'm going to meet my wedding designer with my Maid of Honor and also best friend, Kayra. It has been two weeks since the proposal and we are getting married in week and a half from now.

Right now I'm in Kayra's car and we are driving to the place we are meant to go to meet up the wedding designer. I've never met this person before and know nothing about them. All I know is it's a woman and she is known for making the best weddings and that her name is Sacha. As we pull in to the parking lot, I step out to look at the place. The place's name is Souhait Sur Une Etoile which means "Wish upon a Star".

It looks like mansion but I guess it is only natural seeing as weddings are held here almost every day. Kayra and I approach the front doors and I start to think about how Sacha will look. She'll probably be in her late thirties or early forties, have slight wrinkles, probably have a proper and strict personality and dress all business like.

Kayra pushes open the door and I "Ah" in amazement. The whole place is very big and the walls are cream with several decorations adorning them. The floors are tile and flower arrangements are scattered down the hallway, and there is a stair case to the side. There are many other rooms on this floor that go straight down the hallway.

"Oh you must be the customers for today!"

I turn my head to the side to where the main living area is to see a girl. She looks to be no older than twenty seven, purple long hair that is put into a high ponytail, sky blue eyes like my own, and she is wearing blue skinny jeans with black boots, and a gray top that slides off the shoulders with a red outline of a heart in the middle.

"So who's the lucky girl!?" she questions while clasping her hands in a daydream kind of way

"Um, that would be me," I respond

"So you are Honeyfern, and who's this?" she asks pointing to Kayra

"That's Kayra, my Maid of Honor but who are you?"

"Silly me, I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Sacha your wedding designer and this is-" The girl who claims to be Sacha stops mid-sentence when she sees no one behind her. Her face turns from happy to annoyed one and she exclaims,

"Angelina! Where are you!?"

"I'm right over here dummy you don't need to yell!"

A woman who looked about the same age as the girl in front of me stepped out from the corner. She has red hair that stops mid-way at the back, she's wearing something a little more formal, a white blouse that buttons down accompanied with a gray-black skirt that stops at the knee, and a pair of normal black flats.

"If you were following me like I told you to then I wouldn't have to yell!"

"Well I'm here now so just continue what you were saying"

"Like I was saying I'm Sacha your wedding designer and this is Angelina my co-worker though I do my most of the work"

"Hey! I do work just not as much as you, plus you're a workaholic"

"What! I am not a workaholic, you're just lazy!"

"How dare you! Me. Lazy, I'm hurt"

"Just telling the truth"

"At least I'm married you can't even get a date!"

"I so can it's just I'm too busy with work"

"Exactly my point, you're a workaholic!"

I sweat drop at the two women in front of me arguing. These are meant to be my wedding designers, they look like that can't stand each other. I clear my throat to get their attention and they both stop fighting to look at me.

"Can we go somewhere to talk about the wedding?" I question cautiously not wanting to anger them anymore than they already are

Sacha and Angelina both brighten up at the mention of the wedding.

"Of course, follow me to my office!"

Sacha exclaims happily completely forgetting her anger She starts to walk in the direction of her office, Kayra and me following with Angelina behind us.

"So you're really the one and only Sacha?" Kayra asks

"Correct, who else would I be?"

"Well when I heard of you I didn't expect you to…um…well" Kayra lets the sentence hang in the air

"I know, you expected a strict old lady, am I right?"

We both nod in unison and Sacha lets out a sigh. She stops in front of a door which I presume to be her office.

"Yeah I get that a lot because I'm known as a perfectionist but I just take a lot of pride in my work"

Kayra and I nod in understanding and Sacha opens the door to her office. Its medium sized with a mahogany desk, a plant to the side and shelves filled with books on the wall behind and on the right side wall. There are two chairs in front of her desk, Sacha takes a seat behind the desk and ushers us to seat down. Angelina takes a seat on the chair beside Sacha.

"Okay well enough about me, this next week and a half are all about you, Honeyfern"

"Alright, where do we start?"

"First what do you want the main colors of your wedding to be?"

"I'd like it to revolve around blue, white, and green"

"Good choice," she starts to write my choice on a notepad

"What about your cake? If you want I can set up some sampling test for you"

"That would be nice but only if it isn't too troublesome"

"Not at all, Angelina knows some of the best chefs and catering business' "

"That's right I can set up the sampling test for tomorrow if that works with your schedule" Angelina says giving a small confident smile

"It works perfectly," I reply

"Okay what kind of flowers do you want to have?"

"Um, red and white roses"

"Sounds great, now were done with the boring stuff let's move onto the fun part!"

"What is the "fun part" exactly?"

"The fun part is of course picking out the outfits for the wedding!" Sacha starts to dig through some draws and pulls out a couple of wedding magazines. One of them is for girls and the other is for guys.

"First we'll start with you, your bridesmaids then the flower girls dresses then we'll move onto the guys'"

"I'm fine with that"

"Let's get started!" Sacha and Angelina exclaim at the same time

We spend hours picking out all the dresses and tuxes. The bridesmaids are going to wear blue dresses that have a white ribbon in the middle. The dress will be long to where it stops at their ankles and they will have white high heel shoes. The flower girls dress is similar to the bridesmaid but hers will be a tad shorter and she will have a flower crown made out of red and white roses. The guys' tuxes are going to be traditional black white with a striped dark blue and light blue tie, with white rose in the pocket also they were all going to be wearing white gloves.

And finally what my wedding dress is going to be like. It will be sort of puffy but not too much to where I can't even walk properly. It won't have that long access part because to tell the truth I don't people tripping over my dress. It will be mostly white except the green ribbon in the middle and the flower designs on the bottom and the top. The flower design on the bottom will reach just below my knee and the design on top will only be about 3 centimeters long. The flower design will be of cherry blossoms. The dress will be strapless and round around the top area of my breast. My dress will cover my shoes but I will also wear white high heel shoes with my outfit.

The bridesmaids will each hold red roses wrapped in blue ribbon to keep them together and the flower girls basket will be filled with both red and white rose petals. I will hold white roses wrapped with green ribbon. The ring bearer's pillow will be white-creamish color and I'll have to pick out the rings later with Claude.

"Alright everything is settled; tomorrow I'll have a chart with everyone and everything and don't forget to come here at eleven o' clock a.m. to sample the different flavors for the cake along with other dishes you might want at the wedding." Sacha said finalizing everything

"Also today is Monday so on Thursday the clothes should have been shipped here so make sure to bring your bridesmaid, flower girl, groom, ring bearer, the best man, and the others so we can make sure we have the right sizes for everyone," Angelina adds

"Everything sounds good, again thank you"

"No problem, this is our passion after all"

Kayra and I stand up from our seats and tell them we'll see them tomorrow. Kayra drops me off home and I quickly have a shower and go to bed. Today was exhausting but it will all be worth it when the big day happens. That's right a week and half from now I'm getting married!

* * *

The next morning I called Claude and asked if first tomorrow we could pick out the rings and second if he could inform the others that on Thursday we have to go for our fitting. He said he would inform them and that tomorrow is perfectly fine to pick out the rings.

The time at the moment is ten o' clock so I have an about an hour to get ready and set off to sample the food with Kayra. I chose my outfit which consisted of a loose black T-shirt that had fangs in the middle with blood dripping down and underneath says "Bite Me" with blue jeans and a pair of black and red vans.

Kayra was here to pick me up around ten thirty and we were at Souhait Sur Une Etoile at ten fifty five. I'm glad we got there with time to spare because I really don't like being late. Sacha and Angelina greeted us at the front doors and took us to the back. In the back was a kitchen area where all wedding food was being held.

"Whoa, this is a lot of food," Kayra said in amazement I nodded in agreement as we were lead to a table. We took our seats and Sacha replies,

"Well we don't know what the bride's food taste is so we have a little of everything"

"Okay we don't have any time to waste let the sampling begin!" Angelina announces

Sacha brings out three different flavored cake samples. The first one was carrot cake, it was good but not what I wanted at the wedding. Secondly was a chocolate cake with dark chocolate filling and though it was yummy, I couldn't help but feel that wasn't the right choice. Thirdly was a vanilla cake with strawberry jam filling, this one was like eating a piece from the heavens. This was the one that I picked, call it a women's intuition but something said that one was the one.

The rest of the dishes we tried were side dishes and I chose to go with the vanilla, chocolate, strawberry cupcakes, chocolate balls with caramel filling, and sugar cookies and snicker doodles.

"The food is now out of the way, we just have to worry about the setting up of the rooms and the fitting," Sacha spoke more to herself than to us

"The food was really good, who made it?" I asked curiously

"Oh the place is called LC they are known for baking the best foods"

"I see well tell them the food was amazing and that were counting on them"

"Will do, and also here is the chart I was talking about. I constructed it based on the information you gave me yesterday" The chart was neatly done into three different tables and it looked something along the lines of this,

Groom's Side;

**Claude (Groom)**

**Sebastian (Best Man)**

**Will**

**Grell**

**Bard**

**Ciel (Ring bearer)**

Bride's Side;

**Honeyfern (Bride)**

**Kayra (Maid of Honor)**

**Key**

**Cecela**

**Mey-rin**

**Lizzy (Flower girl)**

Guests;

**Undertaker**

**Alois **

**Ronald**

**Victoria**

**Finny**

**Lau**

**Mao**

**Pluto**

**Suki**

**Triplets**

Other Arrangements;

**Main colors; Blue, white, green**

**Flowers; red and white roses**

**Music; Classic and Hip-hop**

"You can head on home now, I'm going to start working on the rooms and such. By Friday everything should be ready to go," Sacha explains

"You two have a lovely afternoon and see you Thursday, okay?" Angelina politely spoke

"Yes, Thursday I'll see you again and the last time we'll meet will be next Wednesday, the big day"

"Don't worry, we make our mission to make sure it's day to remember"

With that they lead back to the front and we said our last goodbyes. Kayra and I hopped inside her car and we headed off back to my house. I was looking out the window when a question suddenly hit me.

"Hey, Kayra you know what's weird?"

"What?"

"Angelina said Sacha has never been married and she doesn't socialize with men often, right?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"If that's true then how is it that Sacha plans such gorgeous weddings plus it seems like she relates a lot to the brides feelings. How does she do it if she's never experienced it herself?"

"Maybe that's why Angelina and her work together because Angelina has experience and she has abilities that Sacha lacks"

"I suppose even if they fight a lot it does seem like they have a strong bond"

"It does seem that way besides Sacha and Angelina said they have a passion for this so maybe it's their passion and confidence that pushes them to do their best"

"Your right, with them planning I don't think we have worry about the wedding turning out bad"

By the time we got done talking we had reached my house. I said goodbye to Kayra and headed inside. My house is full of boxes because after the wedding I'm going to be living together with Claude. Just thinking about it makes me happy, waking up every morning with the man I love next to me.

* * *

The next couple days flew by fast. Claude picked me up and we chose the rings we wanted. We chose golden rings, his plain gold and mine plain gold with white crystal in the middle. I was satisfied with our choices.

Then everyone got fitted for our tuxes and outfits and I was careful to make sure Claude didn't see me in my wedding dress, you know for good fortune. Sacha and Angelina had finished the wedding room and the reception area. The both looked amazing with the color of blue, white, and green everywhere. Also over the weekend I moved into Claude's house and sold my own.

Today is Tuesday and tomorrow is the big day, the day of my dreams, my wedding day. I can barely sleep but I know tomorrow will be a day I'll never forget…

* * *

"Five minutes till the wedding starts, is everyone ready?" Sacha asked checking up on us

"Just adding the last touches to my make-up," I respond After I finish I looked in the mirror and smile at the how the wedding dress looks on me. I had the white veil over my face and was carrying my flowers with both hands.

"You look like true angel," Sacha compliments

"She's right, all of you look beautiful," Angelina commented

"Thank you, it was thanks to you that today will be a day I'll hold dear in my heart"

"Enough with the thanking, you have a man in that room waiting for you"

"Your right, I'm ready to go"

"Alright show time people!" Sacha exclaims signaling the pianist to start the music

Ronald, my best guy friend is the one who is going to walk down the aisle. The traditional Wedding March composed by Mendelssohn started to play and the big doors opened.

I'm not going to lie, I was extremely nervous. But my love for Claude surpassed my nervousness and I want to spend the rest of my life with him. Lizzy was already walking down the aisle scattering the petals down on the floor. I started to take steps down the aisle and could feel everyone's stares on me. Luckily my veil made me feel less nervous with everyone's eyes on me.

"Good luck Honeyfern,"

Ronald whispers as he lets go of my arm. Claude reached his gloved hand out to me and I took it thankfully.

"You look truly breathtaking," Claude said as he helped me up the steps. I smile found its way on my pink glossed lips.

"You also look dashing"

Once again that rare small smile came upon his features. The priest started to speak and I found it ironic because he was going on about God and Claude being demon and all. Then he started to speak the most important part, well in my opinion.

"Claude Faustus, will thou have this Woman as thy wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Will thou love her, comfort her, honor, and keep her in sickness and in health and, forsaking all others, keep the only unto her, as long as ye both shall live?"

"I do"

"Honeyfern Chamber will thou have this Man as thy wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Will thou love him, comfort him, honor, and keep him in sickness and in health and, forsaking all others, keep the only unto him, as long as ye both shall live?"

"I do"

Ceil comes and gives the priest the rings and walked off back to his spot. The priest handed us both of each other rings and we both slid it onto each other's fingers.

"By power invested in me, I now pronounce husband and wife, you may kiss the bride"

Claude took the veil off my face and pulled me into gentle and sweet kiss. I could hear the music start up again and everyone's cheers.

After we pulled part I was so happy I felt like I was on cloud nine. Afterwards I threw my bouquet of flowers back and you would never guess who caught them. It was by accident but Sacha caught them out of instinct when she saw them flying her way. Everyone enjoyed the reception and I drove home with Claude with the "Just Married" sign on the back of the car. We slept in each other's arms all night and I thought one thing to myself,

'_My wish came true, our relationship together has blossomed even more and I know our love for each other will only blossom further into a flower full of burning passion'_

**I hoped you liked it Honeyfern! Oh by the way LC stood for Little Claude but I didn't want to put his real name because it would be kind of weird. Also Angelina was Madam Red I just used her real name. Anyway congratulations and I wanted to catch the flowers because well I hope I marry my crush from Kuroshitsuji like you have. Well a girl can always dream :D **

_**-Sincerely Sacha-chan**_


End file.
